


Celebrity Crush

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: Uhm, I'm exhausted right now, so I'll update tags on this later.Happy Oaktober!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I'm exhausted right now, so I'll update tags on this later.  
> Happy Oaktober!

You stared at yourself in the mirror, bleary eyed and pale. Your head was pounding. Hangovers were the worst. Why on earth had you decided to go out drinking last night?

You had gotten the phone call of your life yesterday and had locked down your dream job. And what did you do? You went out and partied with your best friend.

You couldn’t remember much about what had happened last night. You remembered doing shots and dancing. Then there were more shots. More dancing, this time with the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. Dancing had gotten even more physical and then you had been making out in the women’s restroom. Apparently, the two of you had decided to take things up a notch and hailed a taxi to your apartment.

When you had woken up to the blaring of your six AM alarm, you were tempted to throw it out the window. You had completely forgotten about your new… friend. Who was still in your bed, wrapped from the waist down in your sheets. He had rolled toward you and wrapped his arms around your waist, sleepily grumping at you until you turned off the alarm.

When he rolled toward you, it gave you a good look at his face and at that point, you practically threw yourself out of bed and had raced to the bathroom. You were still hiding in there.

That guy in your bed… That was Oak. Also known as Okieriete Onaodowan. THE Oak. As in the Hamilton star. 

You wished you had grabbed your phone before running in here. You needed to tell someone. Anyone. Your best friend would have died laughing at your predicament. Ever since you had seen him in American Idiot, you had developed the biggest celebrity crush on him. And when you had seen him in Hamilton, you had been simply blown away. It was going to be so difficult to go back out there.  
Just then, you heard a faint shuffling from the other room. Uh-oh. Your time was up. You couldn’t hide any longer. You quickly pinched your cheeks to give yourself some color and pushed your messy hair out of your face. 

You slipped your glasses on and took a deep breath in. Let it out slowly. 

When you reentered your bedroom, Oak was sitting on the edge of your bed dressing. You stared woefully at his chest as it disappeared beneath his shirt. He cleared his throat and chuckled as you blushingly looked away.

He stood and slipped past you, entering your now vacated bathroom. You threw yourself around the room like a hurricane, trying to clean up as much as you could. Logically, you knew that he had probably already seen that you were a giant slob while you were in your bathroom, but it couldn’t hurt to kick your dirty clothes in the closet and pick up the giant pile of paper scattered on your desk.

When he came out again, you were moved to the kitchen where you were filling your to-go cup with coffee, since you figured you were going to be too rushed to sit down for a proper mug. You had opened an email detailing your new work schedule and you were supposed to show up in 2 hours.

When you looked up from your phone and coffee again, Oak was standing in front of you. 

“Uhmm… Hi.”

“Hey.” His voice, deep and measured, was still a little raspy from sleep. You were glad you were leaning on your counter, because your knees were threatening to give out beneath you. He was just so gorgeous up close. Stop, you told yourself, now is NOT the time.

“I’m (Y/N).” You offered him a smile and a nod towards the coffeemaker. He walked over and grabbed another to-go cup. He took his coffee with two sugars and a healthy dose of creamer.

“I’m Oak.”

“I know.” Oh, shit. That was not what you were supposed to say. 

His eyebrows quirked and you blushed again. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled, running your hand through your hair, trying not to completely melt in mortification. “I, ah, I’ve seen you perform before. Hamilton…,” you offered weakly. 

“Oh, uh, okay. Speaking of, I’ve got rehearsal in a few hours. I should really get going.”

“Uhm, yeah, I’ve got to run as well.” He nodded and slipped on his light jacket. 

“Maybe, I’ll see you around sometime. At the club or something.” 

“Ahh, maybe. We’ll see, I guess.”

After he left, you ran into your bedroom and threw yourself on the bed. You can’t believe you had actually met Oak and it was because you had a one-night stand with him. That was just- wow. Unbelievable. 

You lay there and went over every second, trying to think of if you were too weird or anything worse. Another alarm went off and you jumped. Looking at the clock, you groaned. If you didn’t get up and get dressed, you were going to be late. You had to put your inner turmoil to the back of your mind for now.

-

You walked into your new workplace, keeping your head down, staying to yourself. You made your way to the proper room, frequently consulting the directions given to you in your email. Your knock on the door was answered by a chipper voice.

“It’s open!”

You opened the door and slipped inside. You were suddenly mobbed by a small group of people. You must have looked extremely overwhelmed, because a dark haired woman elbowed her way to the front of the group and grabbed your hand.

“You must be (Y/N)!” You nodded silently. “I’m Phillipa, but you can call me Pippa. This is Anthony, Jasmine, Renee, and Javier, you can call him Javi.” Her arms wrapped around you in a hig. “We’re so excited for our new addition!”

“I’m so happy to be here as well, it’s an absolute dream and honor,” you replied hugging her back. You were passed around to each person and received big hugs from everyone.

“Lin’s on his way over to meet (Y/N)!” Jasmine said, looking up from her phone.

The door opened and as if on cue, Lin’s head poked through the opening. 

“Pippa! Where’s our newbie?!” You blushed as everyone turned and pointed at you, still held in a hug by Anthony. The door swung open more and you saw that there were more people behind Lin, specifically Leslie, Daveed, Johnathan, and… Oak.

“This is (Y/N)? Amazing. You are going to love it here. And it seems you’re already inducted into the family,” Lin said cheerfully as you wiggled out of Anthony’s arms and ended up in his, squeezing you tightly before spinning you around to the other newcomers. 

“Introducing (Y/N), our new swing!” He rushed through an introduction of the guys who had arrived with him and then swept you off on a tour of the Richard Rogers theater. As he dragged you past Oak, you gave an apologetic shrug at him as you noticed his dumbfounded expression.

After that, you were thrown straight into rehearsals. Choreography, vocals, the works. Every time you had a break, Pippa and the girls all dragged you into their little circle for chitchat. You had made eye contact with Oak a few times, but you never really got the chance to talk. Which was probably better. You wouldn’t make an idiot out of yourself again.

By the end of your day, you were so exhausted that curling up on one of the benches in the lobby sounded just as good to you as going home to your warm and comfortable bed. You had had to pass on the offers of ‘getting to know you’ drinks. You still weren’t over last night’s drinks. And you still hadn’t dealt with the consequences. 

“(Y/N)…” Speaking of… Oak was walking toward you. You set your phone down and waited until he got to you.

“H-hi.”

“What the hell?” You flinched. You hadn’t thought he’d be upset.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this this morning?” He wore a frown. You hated it. You wanted to reach up and just smooth out his face, run your fingers along each line until they disappeared.

“I, well, I kinda freaked out. I didn’t realize who you were until this morning and the fact that I hooked up with my celebrity crush kind of overshadowed hooking up with a future coworker and-” Your eyes widened and you clapped your hand over your mouth.

Maybe he didn’t hear me, you prayed. Maybe he just tuned me out when I started rambling. Maybe this is actually just a dream? No, I can’t be that lucky.

Oak’s mouth was hanging open slightly. He closed and opened it several times before it finally closed with an audible snap.

“Celebrity… crush?” You blushed.

“I-I saw you in American Idiot and Hamilton and you’re just so amazing. You were a really big inspiration for me. When I auditioned for Hamilton, I didn’t think I’d actually get the spot. I didn’t think I’d actually end up here. You guys are just so next level and, and I promise I won’t make it weird because we slept together once and-”

“You slept with her?!” Both of your heads snapped to the side to look at Daveed and Anthony, who had just rounded the corner and stopped.

“I’m am so sorry you had to deal with that, (Y/N),” Anthony joked. Oak made ‘go away’ motions at them and they hurriedly backed up around the corner, laughing hard.

You were sure your face was redder than it had ever been and you wanted to cry. You were gonna have to quit this stupendously amazing job and change your name and leave the city and start a new life in the smallest town in the world where you could pretend that none of this had ever happened and-

You realized that Oak had been talking to you and you snapped your attention back to him

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Do you, uh, maybe want to food?”

“Huh?”

“Uh, food. GET food. With – with me?”

“Uhm, sure.”

Daveed and Anthony popped back out from behind the corner, this time with Jasmine. They hooted and catcalled the two of you until Oak grabbed your hand and dragged you down the hall and out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

“And then we have a little dance party on Fridays.”

You laughed happily. This was definitely going to be the best job of your life.

“I’m so excited! I can’t waiiiit!”

“Well, seeing as how you’re not scheduled to actually go onstage for a few weeks, looks like you’re just going to have to… Wait for it.” Oak smiled at you as you threw your head back in laughter. The two of you were sitting in a little burger joint a few blocks from the theater, where you had run to after Daveed, Anthony, and Jasmine had been teasing you.

 

Oak had decided to talk about what life was like backstage with the Hamilton family. He had told you about the Ham4Ham lottery ‘shows’ and what to expect on performance nights. The conversation had flowed smoothly and without any awkward moments. He seemed to be doing his best to put you at ease.

You were working on dessert milkshakes by the time you finished talking about Hamilton. Then you started talking about yourselves.

“Favorite holiday?” Oak asked.

“Hmmm. It’s gotta be Halloween.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, for one, I can buy candy like no one’s business and everyone is like ‘Oh you’re buying candy for all the trick-or-treaters that’s so sweet’ but what they really don’t know is that if any little kid is gonna come up and take my tiny chocolate candies, we’re gonna scrap. And for two, Oaktober.”

Oak choked on his milkshake and coughed, sitting up in his seat.

“Say what?” You laughed at his reaction and blushed a little bit. You weren’t really sure how to explain this.

“Okay, so, a small group of people on Tumblr decided to dedicate an entire month to writing fanfiction about you and your two characters. It can be anything they want. As long as it’s Oak-centric, or starring Hercules or Madison, it counts. It’s a month-long theme.”

Oak frowned. “That seems… Weird.”

“Oh, it is, but now that I’ve met you, and know you in real life, and there’s also the small detail where we slept together, it makes reading them more interesting!” You laughed at him as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the confused look on his face.

“I still don’t understand; why would they want to write about me? Why not everyone else?”

“Ooooh, trust me. They do. Let me show you!” You quickly pulled out your phone and scooted your chair closer to him as you pulled up your Tumblr app.

“Okayyy, let’s see, ‘Search’ aaaand… What would you like to see? Hercules fics, Oak fics, Madison fics? We’ve also got a lot of polyamorous Hamilsquad, Alex and John, Lafayette and Herc, Alex and Thomas…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me stop you right there.” Oak held up his hands, surrendering. “You’re overwhelming me with all of these wonderful options. How about you pick one and show it to me.”

You thought for a moment. When you figured out which one you wanted to show him, a look of evil delight took over your face and you left the tumblr app to pull up Archive of Our Own.

“This is AO3, which is just one big site dedicated to letting people post their fanfictions. Aaaaand, here. This is one of my personal favorites.” You handed the phone over to Oak, trying to ignore how large his hands were in comparison to yours and how your smartphone seemed like a little child’s toy in his grasp.

“John Laurens loves… ham? Not Hamilton, actual ham? What the hell is this?”

“No, no, no, no. Keep reading, it gets better than just the description.”

You gleefully watched his face as he read. It was super entertaining to see. The look of stress morphed into a ‘wtf’ face and when he was finished, it was set in absolute horror.

“What the hell did I just read?” Oak asked weakly.

“You think that’s crazy? The same person did a second story… From the ham’s perspective.”

Oak practically threw the phone at you. You laughed again, harder than you had all night. 

“It’s okay, dear,” you said, patting his arm gently. “I had the same reaction.”

He shook his head, trying to clear away memories of what had just been horrifically seared into his brain.

“I’m never going to be able to look at Anthony the same way again.”

“Oh!” You exclaimed. “What if we showed that to him?!”

“Why would we do that?”

“Well, it’d get him back for teasing us earlier. And the fact that someone wrote such sin about him, I bet they’d absolutely love it if he actually read it.” 

Oak looked at you appraisingly. “Note to self: don’t get on (Y/N)’s bad side,” he joked. 

You patted his arm again. “You would be wise to remember that.”

Oak pulled out his own phone and grabbed yours. He pulled up your contacts and added himself in there. He even added a smiley face emote at the end of his name. That was adorable. You caught yourself smiling at him as he sent the link to the story to his phone and from there, sent it to Anthony.

“And now, we wait.” Oak punctuated his sentence with a long slurp from his milkshake. When he was answered with nothing but the rattles of an empty straw, he set his down and grabbed yours. 

“Heyyy! No faaair!” You swatted at him and he ducked away, laughing. 

“You weren’t drinking it!” He defended. “It would be a crime to let such an amazing milkshake go to waste.” 

“Wow, rude.” You laughed and pulled your milkshake back across the table as Oak’s phone lit up with a phone call from Anthony.

“Welp, here goes nothing,” you giggled as he answered the call. Oak put it on speaker and set it down on the table between the two of you.

“Dude. What. The. Fuck. Was. That?”

“That’ll teach you to mess with the new kid, Ramos,” Oak said, grinning at you conspiratorially.

“What?! (Y/N) wrote that?” You heard laughter in the background.

“Oh, no, Anthony, I simply decided to introduce it to Oak. And then we decided that this would be a wonderful form of payback for all that cackling you were doing earlier.”

“(Y/N), this is hilarious! I’m dying over here!” Daveed’s voice came through the speaker. Apparently, Anthony also had speakerphone going as well. You recognized Jasmine’s voice as well.

“Daveed, if you think that’s great, wait until you see what I have for you and Jasmine!”

“Ooh, baby girl, that’s harsh.”

“What’s the line? When you’ve got skin in the game, you stay in the game?”

“She’s got you there, Diggs,” Oak snorted.

“How do you know so much about this fanfiction, anyways? You got your own penname out there on Tumblr?”

You immediately stopped laughing and glared at the phone. Oak burst out laughing and slapped a hand down on the table.

“I think she actually does. She just went quiet.”

“Hmmm, seems like it’s time to find out what little (Y/N) likes to write about,” Anthony sang smugly.

“You’ll never take me aliiiiive!” You cried over the phone. Everyone laughed and after a few more minutes of back and forth, Oak and Anthony ended the call.

The two of you sat quietly, trading your milkshake back and forth until it, too, was as finished as Oak’s.

You looked at the time and sighed. It was almost 11 PM and you needed to get home and sleep before you had to be back at the theater in the morning. 

“Yeah, it’s about that time,” Oak said as he noticed you checking the time. 

You nodded. Now that you knew what time it actually was, your exhaustion was starting to catch up with you. But you didn’t want to go home. You were having so much fun with Oak. 

“You live pretty far away. You wanna just crash at my place tonight?” You stared at Oak in shock. He shrugged. “I can toss your rehearsal clothes in the wash and I can take the couch. It’s really not a problem.”

“If we hadn’t already slept together, I’d accuse you of trying to do just that,” you joked, grinning at him slyly. He laughed in response. 

“You saying you wouldn’t want another chance to jump my bones? I’m not sure you got enough of the Incredible Oak last night.” You rolled your eyes at him and snorted.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“That wasn’t a no.” He winked at you. You stuck your tongue out at him and scrunched up your nose when he flicked it lightly.

“Well, I suppooooose I could be persuaded to sleep at your place.”

“Oh? Persuaded? My charming good looks and fine sense of humor aren’t enough to seal the deal?” He pouted and it was your turn to wink at him. You opened your wallet and left a few bills on the table to pay for dinner before standing up and stretching. You honestly hadn’t realized how tired you were, but you could tell it was about to hit you like a train. Already your eyes were getting heavy.

“Well, if you’re indeed headed home with me,” you nodded sleepily, “let’s get going.” Oak tucked his arm into his, mumbling about making sure you didn’t walk into traffic. You laid your head on his arm, too tired to keep it upright. Oak opened the door of the diner and the two of you stepped out, back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy that people wanted more. I needed to write some fluff after writing Pressure. Also, I want to thank my friends on Tumblr for coming up with the whole Oaktober thing. None of this fic would have happened without them.   
> Also, @Meme_Tit, I actually loved your Ham works. I died laughing. So, no hate or disrespect coming from me!
> 
> If you want more, let me knooow!
> 
> xoxo  
> Samantha


End file.
